The Diagnosis
by evilregaldal
Summary: Allison Cameron works with a team of specialist in the department of diagnostic Medicine. She's the only girl on her team and it sort of drives her mad, until one day she explores the hospital more to find Ava Zambrano the youngest and most talented emergency trauma surgeon around.


It was never that Allison was bored out of her mind, it was that she felt left out in a way. Well not left out but more of misunderstood sometimes because she is a woman right? Men think they're better and constantly put up a front because they are intimidated. Woman are just statistically more smarter.

"When somebody dies...what do you think they are thinking about?" Foreman questions. Allison looks up from her lunch, highly confused as to why he is asking this and where he is going with it.

"What?" Foreman only chuckles at the blonde who seemed to not process a simple question that didn't need a really deep thought.

"When somebody...dies ...what do you think they are thinking about?" Foreman repeats once more. Allison dazes off at the floor. Her eyes seems distant, but her face scrounges once again as she looks back at Foreman.

"I don't know." She scoffs a shrug. "Dying, their loved ones–why are you asking me this?"

"I just want you to get in touch with human emotions for once champ." He smirks and sits at the table across with her.

Why does everyone say she's heartless? Because she's smart or more complex? She tended to look deeply into a situation to the point where she may seem uptight.

"I have emotions." She mumbles. "Ask Chase he's seen every single face."

Just on cue, Chase walks in and Allison stands to leave Foreman dumbfounded. The older man couldn't believe his ears and only smirked at the younger blond who made his way in.

Chase was confused by the look her received from Allison and from Foreman, but thought nothing of it. That was until he sat down with Foreman, still receiving that weird grin wired to his face.

"You hit that?" Foreman question immediately causing Chase to choke on his food.

"W-ho told yo—" he fumbled with a full mouth.

"She just did. Wow!" Foreman whistled. "I would've never thought."

"What? That I could get her?" Chase questioned curiously.

"No, that she'd even be in a relationship in the first place." Foreman shrugged and slurped at his Roman noodles. Boy did he love lunch. It was the only time he could let loose and feel like a true man.

"That's the thing. We aren't, even after doing it a few times..." the sentence died and Chase thought about this.

"What? Really? Why?" Foreman chewed. Chase continued to daze off at the table in thought and looked up.

"Remember the 'joke' she made about hitting that woman?" Chase questioned remembering the day all too well.

Even if she said that it was a joke, it still got under his skin. It sort of broke his heart. He thought they even if they hadn't made it official, Allison was still his in a way. But nobody could own Allison in that sense, clearly she's more inside than just appealing on the outside.

"Man She wasn't serious." Foreman brushed away the comment and finished up his last little sliver of noodles.

"No...I think she was."

Allison walked the halls, thinking about what Foreman said. Is she really that closed off? She had to be if she couldn't answer a simple question like that. Her body seemed to be controlling itself because being stuck in though had cause her to journey another part of the hospital she had never stepped foot in. Ever.

"What the hell?" She mumbled to herself. Obviously this area was emergency care, but where isn't there emergency care? Is this where the serious surgeries happen?

"Watch out! Coming through!" A man in scrubs rushed past her as she stepped back, rolling someone on a gurney who seemed to be losing a lot of blood. Well that answers that... I guess.

Allison jumped once she heard someone speaking behind her. The unfamiliar voice was soothing but so sudden.

"Don't worry. It's not as bad as it looks." The husky voice said. Allison turned around to face this interesting person to find a woman. Correction; a raven haired beauty.

"Oh uhh yea..."Allison gave an awkward chuckle. The brunette smiled and gave Allison a curious look.

"I've never seen you before." Allison, who felt lost in a fantasy, had finally come to. She had only realized in this moment that she was in unknown territory and should get back before House fired her.

"Oh! Um yea...well where I'm from. Things are worse than it looks." She felt accomplished once the woman smiled. She seemed so carefree and beautiful...

"I'm Ava...Zambrano. Youngest latin surgeon ever apparently." Ava smirked and held out her hand. Allison gave a small chuckle and took it firmly.

"Allison Cameron." She introduced more professionally than she intended too.

Of course she cursed herself inwardly knowing she seemed as tense and hard as concrete. She decided to mentally shake away this annoying personality, that haunted her very existence, and at least start a decent conversation that doesn't always have to be about statistics and proven facts that pertains to any given situation.

"So...are you the only woman here?" She questions. Despite her efforts, she ends up tensing anyways. What the hell Ally!? No wonder why you can't fit in with women. She's the same age as you for crying out loud!

"Really?" Ava frowned. "What kind of question is that?"

Allisons heart, for some reason, stilled in the most painful way possible. Her mouth went dry, and for once in her life she felt stuck. She seemed to crumple under this woman's stern mocha gaze and couldn't figure out how to save herself from this situation.

Ava let out the most adorable and shook her head at the blonde. She couldn't believe that the girl thought she was serious. Ava was sassy, but she was never a hard ass.

"Relax!" She giggled. "I was joking."

Allison finally freed her lungs of their torment and sulked in defeat. Ava shook her head once again and gave Allison a friendly tap to her shoulder.

"You're not happy where you're from are you? You're so tense, come on just wiggle it out." Ava smiled.

Allison still didn't know what to say. She stared in confusion and watched as Ava shook out one hand and then the other. She shook out her foot and then the other.

"What are you doing?" Allison questioned, trying to hold back her laughter.

"Loosening up...you're making me want to shrivel and that is no esta bien." Ava grinned. Allison suddenly gawked at the brunette before her...she was different yet perfect. "Oh yea. And to answer your question, there's another woman here other than me."

"Ooooo Ava. I like those moves girl." Chris smirked as he walked by, only to walk backwards and watch her intently until he was out of eye sight.

Ava stopped wiggling and rolled her eyes. Allison suddenly loved the atmosphere here. It was a little too bubbly to be on the professional side, but what good does over professionalism does to anybody? It only brings misery and these people didn't need that especially if they had to think faster than horse power to save a life in seconds. Tension here, would definitely lead to more deaths.

"Love interest?" Allison smirked and folded her arms. Ava chuckled and propped her arm on the nurse's station beside her.

"Yea..."Ava scrounged her face. "And a flirt."

"Eh...you could do better." Allison shrugged. Ava bit her lip in thought.

"You think so?" Ava questioned. "How about him."

The brunette pointed to an older man that seemed around House's age. Allison came to the conclusion that this man was was most likely Ava's boss. Meaning that this was a joke. It had to be a joke, but how should she handle this joke?

"Yea...I'm sure there's better things about him than his face." Ally gave a cheeky smile.

"You're so mean!" Ava gave a heartfelt laugh and looked back from her boss and to Ally. The brunette then leaned in as if she were telling this valuable information that no one else could know about. Allison tried to be serious...well she was always serious, but this brunette seems to make her melt. So, she had to actually force it for once. For one, she smelled beautiful and couldn't help but feel lost in her smell.

"Could you believe that I woke up naked...in his bed?" Ava mumbled. Those words alone caught Ally off and she suddenly felt connected with reality once again.

"Really?" Allison gasped lowly in shock. Ava nodded her head and stood back straight.

"I was drunk that night and didn't remember a thing." Ava frowned.

She tried to think about that night again, but all she could remember was that morning and how Chris found out the next day. Chris was very jealous and failed at hiding it. She thought it was cute but didn't want him to be mad at her forever.

"Pfftttt. Welcome to my world. I got high before a date and we skipped dinner and went straight to desert." Allison frowned remembering that night with Chase all too well. Really what were you thinking?! You got high!? She still hates herself for it.

"Hey at least you remembered. Is this guy someone you worked with?" Ava questioned, her bottom lipped pressed between her teeth and her mouth formed a huge grin. The brunettes eyebrows wiggled, encouraging an answer from Ally. The only answer Ally could give was a crimson blush on her face. "Oooo la la."

"Shut up." She chuckled and looked down to her feet, suddenly finding the floor very interesting.

Shiny and clean. How it should be but the tiles has more detail, interesting detail, if one took a closer look. Which was what Ally's mind was programmed to do and Ava's seemed to be that way too.

Even if they were total opposites they shared that in common. Ava easily read in between the lines when it came to the blonde, only making the green eyed guest crumple and unfold easily. Ally could tell that Ava most likely processed most situations. Well she had to, to save a life of course.

"Oohhh it's okay Ally." Ava babied with pursed lips. Allison was lost at 'Ally'. Nobody really called her that except her family. Friends? She didn't really have any. People didn't take a liking to her because she was smart and a woman. "It's okay if I call you that right?"

"N-no...I mean of course!" Ally fumbled. She ended up chuckling at herself, something she had hardly ever did. Ava joined in and cocked her head soon after.

"You're good people Ally." Ava grinned. Ally wasn't good with compliments, so she gave a warm smile in return. She didn't really know how to react or what to say when it came down to it.

The two stood there in a comfortable silence. It was more so silent in their own little bubble. The emergency unit was always busy and noisy, but they seemed lost somewhere else. Ava had never before been stuck in some else's eyes like she is in this moment. It was like she would die if she moved them away for the slightest second.

"Ava!" The familiar voice startled her to back to focus. Ally quickly looked away and focused on the strawberry blonde behind her.

"Yea— yea what?" Ava snapped as she turned. She didn't mean to and felt bad soon after. "Sorry..."

"It's the patient. She formed blood clots in her lungs and is going into traumatic shock." Serena informed. Ava quickly sat up straight and gave Ally a sorrowful look.

"I'm so sorry I have to—"

"No no...it's fine." Ally gave a warm smile and watched as Ava left with urgency.

Allison Cameron could not get the brunette out of her head after that. It was so bad that she never even went to confront her seen then and it had been a week. During surgeries, she would seem lost in thought, thinking of Ava of course and when asked why, she'd quickly change the subject.

There was that and there was chase who started to act love sick a lost puppy. Always asking to go out on a date or buying her flowers even after she told him that she didn't want a relationship. Or did she?... but not with him at least. She did acknowledge the fact that she had commitment issues, but meeting Ava changed her whole perspective on everything.

"My whole life feels like a lie." She mumbled to herself.

The blonde couldn't even focus on the paperwork that sat on her desk. All she had to do was write down her diagnosis for her current patient: the symptoms and what medication she decided to treat him With. It was so simple and she couldn't even do that! Her mind just kept wondering off.

The knock on her door suddenly startled her and she fixed her posture immediately. Once she wrapped her head back to earth, she cleared her throat and called for the new guest to enter.

"Hey." The woman smiled. Low and behold it was Ava. How the hell did she know where my office was?

"H-hey? What are you doing here?" Is it suddenly hot in here or is it just me?

"See that's a long story." Ava smiled and took a seat in front of Allison's desk. Allison inwardly gawked at how classy this woman truly was. It was hot no doubt and couldn't blame Chris for pawning after the brunette. "Are you busy?."

Ally looked down to her papers and fumbled in urgency as she tucked them away back into its file.

"No. Of course not."

"Okay so I asked where I could find the unit with the tense uptight people." Ava began to explain. Ally pushed her glasses and pursed her lips. Ava laughed at her reaction and folded her leg over the other. "Kidding. You did tell me your name remember."

"Right!" Ally gave an awkward chuckle but a well confident grin.

"It's been a while...I just wanted to make sure you were okay and that I didn't —"

"Oh no! I'm sorry I've just been so busy making medicines and finding cures and treating these weird patients and—"

"Wow you do that?!" Ava didn't mean to interrupt but she seemed fascinated with the blonde. The woman sitting behind this desk with glasses perched on her nose did not seem like the type to do such things.

Ally however, her heart fluttered immensely. Nobody had cared let alone seeking an interest in her life. Ava did. Ava is special. Ava is...Dammit! You are really crushing hard now Ally! Allison was really questioning her sexuality at this point.

"Are you okay?" The brunette cocked an eyebrow and tilted her head. Ally noticed that Ava often did this with pursed lips and found it so adorable. She couldn't help but give a cheeky smile.

"Yea. I'm great thanks...now about the whole medicine thing..."Ally began confidently.

The two took a short moment to talk about what Ally did and then what Ava did. They were getting to know each other and only grew closer as the time went by. They did end up talking about their 'love interests' which is something Ally wanted to avoid. She could never understand why woman could gossip about those things, but it just naturally happened. It ended up being interesting. Ava was slowly changing her.

"Dios Mio! What else did you say?" Ava laughed out loud. The story Allison was currently telling was something that could never leave her ears. It was the most funniest rejection she had ever heard of.

"And then I said your pupils dilate, the arteries constrict,...what else did I say? Oh! Blood temperature rises, the heart races, the brain bursts with electrical impulses." Ally began to laugh at herself now and couldn't believe she said all of that. Ava was snorting and laughing harder then ever. The woman could no longer breathe correctly.

"Who says stuff like that!" She wheezed. "You went Einstein on him! You have definitely ruined sex for me."

"I did not! That's what happens! I just explained it throughly!" Allison defended with a hearty laugh.

"Tell me more, tell me more." Ava urged. She really wanted to hear how this ended.

"Okay I said...it's violent, it's ugly, and it's messy. And then I told him that women could have an orgasm for over an hour—you should've seen his face!" Allison chuckled. "Then we had sex in the utility...closet."

Ava stopped laughing immediately from the shock. After all that, and Ally still had sex with the man. "You are really messing with this man's heart." Ava pointed out and suppressed another laughing fit.

Allison thought about that for a moment. She did kind of tell Chase that she didn't want a relationship with him in a cruel way. Her bluntness definitely had to have hurt his feelings. Still she consistently went on dates with him and had sex after...she's horrible. Well look at you, connecting with the human emotions and valuing someone's feelings.

"Ughhh I'm so horrible." She groaned out loud.

"You think." Ava chuckled and stood up to stretch her limbs. "It's okay...I lead on Chris all the time."

"You mean...you two haven't had sex yet?" Ally felt nervous yet she wanted Ava to say no.

"Of course not mijah! I'd rather have a cookie than a boyfriend." The brunette shrugged with that adorable cocked head and pursed lips and eyebrows. Ava then gave a swift wink, that Ally could never miss, before she opened the door. "I'll see ya on the flip side."

"Bye Ava." Ally chuckled and watch intently as the goddess took her leave.

She never found a woman's assets so interesting...so hot. Ally gave out a heavy sigh and ran both of her hands through her hair. She was frustrating herself more or less. Maybe she could feel better if she admit to her feelings, but she's too socially awkward to figure out how.


End file.
